Midoriya Rejects Bakugou
by Krombopulos-Will
Summary: From the BNHA Kink Meme: Bakugou tells Midoriya he likes him, tries to kiss him, asks him out, something like that, and Midoriya makes it clear that though he can forgive Bakugou for everything he's done, he will never see him romantically because of it. I just need this as someone who dealt with similar shit to Midoriya. T for swearing.


"Hey, Midoriya, come here!"

Deku couldn't remember the last time Kacchan had called him by his actual name. Bakugou stood in the shade of the main UA building. A gust of breeze ruffled his hair.

"You shouldn't," Iida told Deku. "You know he doesn't bother you for good reasons. Don't get pressured into any bad ideas."

"We're going to work together as professional heroes in the same city someday. I have to be able to tolerate him," said Deku.

"You want me to come along?" asked Ochako. The three of them were hanging out on the school's entrance gate sidewalk. They shared a bag of seaweed rice crackers.

"I'll call for you if I need you," said Deku. He hesitated, then gave a quick smile. "Thanks for offering."

Deku walked across the grass, slowly at first, before realizing that made him look weak not just in front of Bakugou, but also his friends. He sped up until he was face to face with Bakugou.

"About time," said Bakugou. He leaned against the white concrete wall with one leg bent. "Listen, useless-"

Deku immediately spun around and started walking back, back to his friends, back to the support and love he now had.

He didn't have to keep dealing with this.

Bakugou grabbed his arm. "Wait. I'm… sorry. Come back." His words sounded uncomfortable, like he had never said them before in his life.

Just like the use of his name, the apology surprised Deku enough to make him turn around. Bakugou fidgeted with the hem of his black t-shirt, twiddling one of the singed spots from previous fidgeting.

"Look," said Bakugou, "ever since we fought that night after All Might retired, I've seen you in a different light. I'm not the same guy who bullied you in middle school and you're not the same wimp who couldn't amount to anything."

He broke eye contact. "I think we should try dating and become the power couple at the top of the rankings," he said quickly. "We'll inspire each other to new heights. Together, we can destroy any obstacles in our way." His reasoning sounded forced to Deku.

Bakugou paused and grinned. "You _will_ say yes to me." It was said as an order, but his eyes betrayed his insecurity.

Deku considered saying, "No, fuck you," and turning away, but the apology and quiet desperation made him reconsider.

"Maybe a couple years ago, I would have said yes. Back when you took up half of my mind. You were so powerful and so close. In middle school, it felt like some sliver of All Might was nearby, and I wanted to be close to that strength. But now that I've met the real thing and made friends, I understand that I didn't deserve to be treated like that. I have my own power. There are people who are kind to me and care about me. My future is achievable, not just a fantasy I can glimpse by hanging onto your back. Maybe you can be kind to other people, but the damage you did means I can never see you as a friend, let alone a boyfriend. I hope you become a better person, but I can't be a close part of that journey. I can spar with you and encourage you to do your best, but I can't kiss you."

"Well, fuck you, then," said Bakugou. "You'll regret this when your life withers into weakness while I triumph. I knew I shouldn't have asked an inferior." He clenched his teeth in defiance.

Hearing Kacchan return to insults after his measured and heartfelt speech hurt Deku. Bad. His eyes welled up, though he managed to not let the tears fall. He was the one rejecting Kacchan and Kacchan _still_ found a way to make Deku feel worthless. The part of him that cared about Kacchan wasn't entirely gone. He paused to regain his composure before putting on a brave voice. "I thought you might say that. You have a lot of growing to do." He knew he was lowering himself to Kacchan's level with the insult, but he felt so overwhelmed, he couldn't help it.

"Are you still here?" asked Bakugou, slightly hiccuping on the word "here." He turned his head so Deku couldn't see his face.

Deku trudged back to his friends. He reminded himself that he had a Quirk now and wasn't at Bakugou's mercy anymore.

"Deku, are you okay?" asked Ochako, rare lines of worry across her forehead at Deku's expression.

"What did he say to you?" asked Iida.

Deku considered brushing it off as nothing, but he remembered he didn't need to hide himself in front of his friends. "He asked me out," he said. "I rejected him and then he insulted me like he usually does. I guess his proposal made me let my guard down."

BLAM!

An explosion rang through the school grounds. The trio turned to look.

BLAM! Bakugou was flying away on the recoil of his explosions. He quickly disappeared behind the school. Deku was glad he hadn't stuck around.

Ochako put her hand on Deku's shoulder. Her touch lightened his mood. "I'm glad you got rid of him. You deserve better. I know he used to mean a lot to you, but you have better things to do than worry about him all the time."

"You're right, Ochako," Deku said. He hugged her and she lifted the two of them into a short jump with her Quirk.

"I say good riddance to that ruffian," said Iida. "He has a lot to learn."

Deku frowned. "I hope his friendships can help him. There's still a part of me that thinks my friendship was supposed to be what helped him, and maybe my love. I rejected him, so it's not the part of me I agree with, but it's still there."

"You aren't responsible for his emotions," said Iida. Deku nodded. With his friends around him, all his old feelings about Bakugou seemed further and further away.

"I know what can help this situation. Let's all get some ice cream!" said Ochako.

"I'll pay for everybody," said Iida. "You shouldn't have to spend money after dealing with Bakugou."

"Thanks, guys," said Deku. He walked with them away from UA towards the mall with the good ice cream shop. Joking, laughing, and finally feeling free, he knew he'd made the right choice.


End file.
